


Should

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: The Arrangement [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is keyed up and angry and has no idea why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers or Thor
> 
> Sorry it took so long this chapter was a bit difficult for me to write.

Tony glanced at the New York skyline trying to calm himself. For some reason, he couldn't explain to himself why he was tense. The brunette looked down at the thing he had been working on for hours, but had only gotten a few minutes here and there in of actual work.

Trying to calm himself down, he drunk some alcohol even though he knew it probably wouldn’t help him focus. He, unfortunately, found that there was no more scotch in his glass and poured himself some more from the bottle that was next to it.  

It was frustrating not being able to work and having no idea why he was so keyed up and angry… He knew he was angry about something, but he really didn’t know why. It had something to do with the most recentest attack on New York, but he didn’t know why it should bother him more than any other time people attacked his city. Loki after all attacked all the time… or at least he used to, in fact, it had been some time since Loki had-   
  


“What is this?” Loki asked, curiously picking up one of the items off Tony’s workbench.

Tony felt the familiar pain in his head and the memories came back.

Loki. He was sleeping with Loki. He had been sleeping for Loki for quite some time. Their arrangement came back to him as did something else, although this tidbit of information hadn’t been wiped out by the potion. The reasons for his anger were now clear.   
 

“You.” Tony had half a mind to take the bottle that he was drinking from and slam it over Loki’s head.   
  


“What?” Loki asked and stopped smiling. He could obviously see how pissed Tony was at him.   
  


“You hurt them!” Tony yelled.  

Loki blinked. “Right,” he said, and the brunette again resisted the urge to throw the bottle at the villain, as the bottle was worth over a thousand dollars, and that was with the contents half gone. The billionaire didn’t so much care about the cost  as much as he cared about how good it was and didn’t want to waste it unnecessarily. Besides it wouldn’t hurt Loki much even if he threw it….  
  


“I told you that the potion was untested,” Loki said, placating with his hands up interrupting his thoughts.

Tony strode forward and grabbed Loki by his grey button down shirt and pinned him against the nearest wall. Some distant part of himself knew that if Loki really wanted to he could easily get out of it, but his main thought process disregarded the thought.

“Untested?! You injured fourteen civilians!” He shouted at the crazy being who thought he was a god.   
  


“I didn’t kill them,” Loki said back flippantly, but Tony had enough of it at that moment, bringing his fist down on Loki’s face. Or at least tried to, Loki caught his fist before it hit his face. Damn, he forgot about those fast Asgardian reflexes. Or had he? He ignored that thought.   
  
“You may be angry with me, but I will not allow you to hit me,” Loki said seriously, holding his arm firmly so that Tony couldn't move.

All Tony could think about was the people that Loki had hurt with his latest crazy scheme. He is crazy; a villain. He hated him. How in the world was he sleeping with him? The people who had gotten injured could have easily died if their injuries had been in a slightly different place.   
  
Tony should put his suit on and throw him out the window like Loki had done to him. He should throw him out of his life forever. After all, it was his initial attack/invasion that had caused him many months of sleepless nights and nightmares as he had dreams of falling through space. Loki was responsible for the death of hundreds of people and directly killed several, including Coulson. Coulson… Loki had killed Coulson. He hated him. He hated him-   
  
“The potion put me back essentially where I was when we first met each other.”

Tony blinked taking in the words. Before they had gotten together, before they had first kissed, before anything. Tony remembered despite himself, that Loki hadn’t actually attacked people since the second time that they had gotten together. It was something that they had never talked about, but the genius had known that it wasn’t because the crazy god was out of ideas for plots and schemes. Tony knew that Loki didn’t attack people or scheme to do so because of him, because he knew that Tony wouldn’t like it.

If the potion did what he said, then he would have forgotten the reason that he didn’t attack people anymore and there would have been little reason for him not to attack people if he felt like it.     
  


“Oh,” Tony said, stepping back from Loki who let him go.

Tony walked around in a tight circle before facing Loki again who said without any emotion, “Yes, oh.”  

Tony looked for a long moment between Loki and the floor, trying to figure out what to say next, what to do about the whole situation. He should still throw him out, end this, but he couldn’t.   
  


“This can’t happen again,” Tony said instead.     
  


“It won’t,” Loki nodded “I didn’t take my state of mind into account. I won’t make that mistake again.”    
  


“But you made it this time.” Tony accused, although he wasn’t really sure why. “This potion thing made you forget and if you take it again you will probably forget again.”  
  


“I will come up with something to tell myself to stop myself from attacking.” Tony wanted to keep arguing, although he wasn’t sure why.   
  


“What if it doesn’t work again?”   
  


“Then I will stop,” Loki said, raising his voice and his eyes flaring. “But it will work,” he said with an air of superiority in his voice that he was familiar with and at the same time bugged the hell out of him.

He wanted to keep arguing, but at that moment Loki closed the distance between the two of them and his mind got distracted from everything.  All he could think about, all he could hear, feel, and see was the kiss and he was drowning in the sensation.

Then it abruptly stopped. He looked at Loki who looked back at him with a smirk. “Do you want to keep talking about this?”

Tony didn’t answer right away. Most of the time, he was easily distracted with what they had just been doing. He was still distracted and there was a part of him that just wanted to give it up and keep going, but there was a larger part that needed more reassurance and a part of him that still wanted to argue.   
  


“Promise?” Tony settled on after a long moment of thinking.

For a moment, Loki looked surprised before he hid the emotion smoothly. “Yes,” He said simply.

There was still a part of him that wanted to argue, although he couldn’t pin down exactly why, but at the moment Loki was too close for him and the kiss too fresh and luscious. For the moment, it was enough for him.   
  


“I told you to stop wearing button downs,” Tony said, right before he ripped the shirt in question off Loki's taller frame popping the buttons everywhere. Loki smiled in a way that suggested that he liked it, but all coherent thought went out the window as Loki returned the favor by stripping him of his own shirt. Loki started the oh so sinfully good process of bruising the skin above his collarbone using his mouth.

* * *

  
  
Tony woke up feeling a little cold when he noticed that his blankets weren't as far up as he usually had it. He must of have kicked them off while he was asleep, he thought to himself sleepily. The sleepy brunette was about to roll over and go back to his dreams when he realized that the spot next to him that was usually cold unless he had a bed companion, was warm but also empty. Tony reluctantly opened his eyes and the events of last night came back to him.  
  
Loki. He had sex with Loki. Again. Loki wasn’t there. After the time that Loki had opened himself up as much as he had, he had been trying to be more closed off. Which meant whenever they both fell asleep afterward Loki would always try to leave before Tony woke up. It hadn’t been long, though, from the time that Loki had teleported away since the spot where he had been was still warm.

Tony looked at his bedside table and found the potion was where Loki had been leaving it lately. Tony scooted till he reached the edge of his bed and held the potion up close to his face; dawn was barely breaking and it was still quite dark.   
  
He didn’t drink it immediately, though. The brunette just sat on the side of his bed with the vial in his hand. Now that Loki wasn’t here distracting him, his mind went back to his thoughts from last night. He shouldn’t take it. He knew that he shouldn’t. He should get out of this. He should stop whatever this was with Loki.    
  
There was only one problem. One thing that was different from last night and this morning.  He knew that he didn’t actually hate Loki at all. That was the problem. He should hate him. He should hate his guts, especially after everything he had done to people he was trying to protect from people like him; after all the nightmares his actions had caused him and for Coulson. He SHOULD hate him!

 **  
**But he didn’t. Not even for what he had just done. Tony was angry at him, but he didn’t hate him. Couldn’t hate him. So that only left one person to hate. Himself, and hate himself he did. So much that it tore at him whenever he remembered, which was why he tried not to remember at all. The feeling of guilt was settling in again and there was only one way he could think of to stop it.  
  
“Loki protocol.” He said and took the potion.

**Author's Note:**

> Good?Bad?Confusing? Please let me know.


End file.
